This invention relates to exercise devices and particularly to leg stretching exercising devices.
The prior art includes various patents pertaining to exercise devices but none of the devices are particularly suitable for stretching the legs apart for the martial arts or ballet dancing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,939 to C. J. Langley discloses a simple bar-like device which includes rollers at each end thereof and an intermediate handle. The device is positioned between one's legs and pulled towards the abdomen forcing the legs further and further apart, thus stretching the muscles associated therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,694 to R. H. Pridgen relates to an apparatus utilizing pulleys wherein one leg is strapped to a mattress and the other leg is coupled to weights by an overhead pulley system. A rope is also coupled to the weights through a one-way clutch. The same patent further discloses a post which is gripped while one moves his legs back and forth against spring bars mounted to the post. Also in the same general area is U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,373 to C. C. Kim which discloses a multipurpose frame for stretching one's legs and U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,415 to A. Reitano which discloses utilizing hand grips and foot grips to develop particular muscles for karate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,404 to R. L. Wilson discloses a leg stretching apparatus comprising two movable platforms having ball casters with free movement in opposite directions, said platforms being joined by an appropriate coupling means. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,193 to D. P. Felber et al discloses a kick training aid for karate comprising an adjustable pole with a foot-piece on the top thereof mounted for universal movement on a base, said pole being extensible to accommodate individuals of different heights.
The present invention comprises a relatively inexpensive leg exercising device which may be utilized by individuals of different sizes, is adjustable and permits extension of one's legs to an angle of approximately 180.degree.. Either one or both legs may be exercised at one time. The apparatus also is readily collapsible to facilitate shipping and may be easily assembled.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a new and improved leg stretching exercise device.
Another object of this invention is to provide a leg stretching device which is inexpensive and easy to use wherein an individual's legs may be stretched into a "split" position.
A more specific object of this invention is to provide a new and improved leg stretching exercise device of an adjustable nature which includes telescoping bars on a support platform having pulleys affixed to the end thereof for spreading one's legs apart to develop the leg muscles.